zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Officer Clawhauser
Officer Benjamin ClawhauserByron Howard confirms Clawhauser's name via Twitter October 12th, 2015[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] is a character from the 2016 animated feature film, Zootopia. He is a member of the Zootopia Police Department, working as a radio dispatcher, secretary and possibly Watch Commander of Central Police Station (Precinct 1). Background Official Bio :Clawhauser loves two things: pop star Gazelle and donuts. From his reception desk, he greets everyone with a warm smile and a helpful paw—covered in sprinkles. Personality Clawhauser possesses a bubbly personality, characterised by enthusiasm, especially for his idol, Gazelle, and also, perhaps to a lesser extent, his job as the "first face that you see when you walk into the ZPD". He can be prone to overlooking some aspects of his job if some of his other passions are involved, such as when he didn't answer Judy Hopps' call due to being preoccupied with Gazelle. His interactions in regards to Mrs. Otterton show that he wants to do his job well, but is perhaps limited by things out of his control, such as Chief Bogo's somewhat dismissive personality or the sheer fact that very little progress was being made on the case in question. While he has a friendly demeanour, his friendliness sometimes strays into making accidentally inappropriate remarks, or going into in-depth conversations about trivial issues in the wrong times. He apologises once he realises that he causes offence, however, such as when he labels Judy Hopps as "cute." Physical Appearance Officer Clawhauser is one of the shorter mammals working at the ZPD, though that isn't saying much, as most of the animals there are fairly large, and Clawhauser still towers over the newly graduated Judy Hopps and other short-to-medium-sized mammals. He is very well-built, largely due to his love of doughnuts. He has a long tail, which tends to perk up when he is excited or cheerful. His fur is covered in black spots typical of cheetahs. Role in the Film Clawhauser is first seen when Judy Hopps enters the ZPD headquarters for the first time. He is eating Lucky Chomps, but quickly puts those aside when he sees Judy. He is surprised that the ZPD really did hire a rabbit officer, and says that Judy is "even cuter than he thought she'd be", to which she explains that it's somewhat insensitive for larger mammals to refer to bunnies as "cute." He rescinds his comment, apologising for any offence caused (and is forgiven). She then reveals something in his neck, which turns out to be the doughnut he was missing, and he eats it immediately. He then directs her to the briefing room, hinting afterwards that she probably wouldn't be able to survive the atmosphere created by all of the larger mammals around her. Later on, he is seen talking to Mrs. Otterton, who has come in looking for any updates on the case surrounding her husband, when Judy brings in a weasel who she has arrested. As she is called up to Chief Bogo's office, the conversation with Mrs. Otterton continues, climaxing with her escape from the conversation to talk directly to the Chief herself. Clawhauser evidently tried to stop her, but was unable, saying that she is "super slippery." While Judy is on the case of Emmitt Otterton, being chased by Renato Manchas, she calls the headquarters, but a preoccupied Clawhauser is showing an arrested wolf the new Gazelle app, meaning that he does not immediately respond to Judy's call. However, once he has finished the demonstration, he responds to a now hysterical Judy, who notifies him of the current situation. He promises to send backup, but her radio is lost. It is Clawhauser who would tell Bogo that Judy had successfully found all 14 of the missing mammals, but he inadvertently walks in on Chief Bogo playing with the Gazelle app, causing the Chief to become defensive, saying that he is working on the missing mammal cases. However, with the revelation that Judy has found them all, Bogo departs to travel to the Cliffside Asylum to see for himself. After Judy's fateful speech which unfortunately implicates all predators in the savage attacks later revealed to be caused by Night Howlers, Clawhauser is relegated to maintaining records in the records room which near the boiler room as it is underground, as the ZPD's command think that it's better if the first face seen by people as they enter the department is not a predator. However, once the attacks are revealed to be a plot orchestrated by Dawn Bellwether, the new Mayor, he is reinstated, and is presented with two boxes of doughnuts by his colleagues. At the end credits, Clawhauser is seen attending Gazelle's concert performance, glowing with excitement and dances alongside Chief Bogo who attends as well. Trivia *Clawhauser has a Mickey Mouse head on his left cheek. *In an earlier version of the film, Clawhauser was a tabby cat named Hugo. He was going to wear the same shirt that was later given to Nick Wilde. *If you call 1-844-MML-MSNG (665-6764) you will hear Clawhauser talking on the phone about the missing mammal cases. *Near the middle of the film, we see that Clawhauser is easily tired out while running. This is actually accurate, as, despite being the fastest animals in the world, cheetahs do not have much stamina and are easily tired. Quotes * "O. M. Goodness...they really did hire a bunny. What?! I gotta tell ya, you are even cuter than I though you'd be!" * "Oh, there you went, you little dickens!" * "That poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive." * "I'm sorry, sir... I tried to stop her, she's super slippery... I gotta go sit down..." * "Yikes! That is the smallest case file I've ever seen! Leads: none, witnesses: none and you're not in the computer system yet, so resources: none. I hope you didn't stake your career on cracking this one." * "Are you familiar with Gazelle, greatest singer of our lifetime, angel with horns?" * "They thought it would be better if a predator - such as myself - wasn't the first face that you see when you walk into the ZPD." * "They're gonna move me to records. It's downstairs. It's by the boiler." * "It’s a beautiful day in Zootopia! This is Officer Benjamin Clawhauser. B to the Claw, as they say. giggles Oh, no one says that. Anyway, thanks for calling the ZPD Missing Mammals Department. If you have a tip regarding the whereabouts of a missing mammal, go ahead, and growl it - or howl it! - after the giggle. Spoiler alert: I'' am the giggle! giggles Alrighty, for more Zootopia-related news, visit us at ''Facebook.com/DisneyZootopia. B to the Claw is outta here! By that I meant me, Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, I’m gonna hang up. Or you can. Or, ugh, I just made it awkward. Giggle giggle! giggles" (―1-844-MML-MSNG) Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Police Officers Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Predators Category:Supporting Characters